


“The kids, they ambushed me.”

by australiancarisi



Series: we love a lil drabble [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, we love the carisi family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/australiancarisi/pseuds/australiancarisi
Summary: a carisi family reunion
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Series: we love a lil drabble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024351
Kudos: 21





	“The kids, they ambushed me.”

When you started dating Sonny you were convinced there was nothing better. And you were right until you met her.

Mama Carisi

Ma was defiantly the best thing about dating Sonny. From the moment you met her, you were an honorary Carisi and she sent you home with a week’s worth of food. Life got in the way a lot of the time but you and Sonny tried to make it back to Staten Island as much as possible.

“Are you on call this weekend?” you asked Sonny not looking up from your phone while he moved around the room taking off his clothes for the day.

“Nope, a full two days of just you and me” Sonny grinned. He knelt on the end of the bed and slowly crawled up, he was about to kiss your lips when you held your finger to his lips to stop him.

“Perfect. I’ll let your mum know” you said

“Let her know what?” Sonny frowned, mumbling against your finger

“Your family reunion remember? We’ve literally been talking about it in the group all day”

Sonny rolled his eyes. The Carisi family WhatsApp group chat.

“I had to turn the notifications off” he huffed and laid down next to you.

“Stop pouting it’ll be fun”

* * *

“Sweetheart if you do not get out of my kitchen in the next 10 seconds I will drag you out” Sonny’s mum, Tessa nudged you with her hip “Go sit, enjoy”

“But you should get to too” you reached over to grab a spoon only for Tessa to swat your hand. “Okay, okay I’m going”

“You lasted longer than any of us” Bella pointed out as you sat down with Sonny’s sisters.

“It’s because she’s the favourite” Gina said

“If the shoe fits” you shrugged with a grin. You sat with Sonny’s sisters for a while when Sonny appeared from the backyard.

“You okay Sonny?” Teresa laughed. Sonny huffed trying to get oxygen back in his lungs. His face was bright red and sweat ruined his normally beautifully gelled hair.

_**“The kids, they ambushed me.”**_ Sonny managed to get out between breaths “They are animals”

“But they are adorable” Bella grinned smooshing baby Taylor’s face into hers.

“We clearly have very different ideas of adorable” Sonny grunted. He barely had a moment to sit down when screams were heard. “Oh god” Sonny jumped back up and began running. You burst out laughing watching the all the kids ran after him. God, you couldn’t wait to have kids with that man.

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my tumblr @australiancarisi come say heyyyyyy


End file.
